heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Gun Western Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Ahab Ravage * Judas Ravage Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Valley of the Spirits! | Synopsis2 = Chief Red Hawk brings the Apache Kid is brought to the Apache burial ground located in the heart of the Rugged Eagle Mountains, the secret place where their bravest warriors have been buried. Red Hawk tells the Kid that here is where a lot of Apache treasure has also been buried and that it is their duty to defend it from anyone who would come and steal it for it's material worth. As the two men are returning to their village they are unaware that they are being watched by outlaw Blackjack Dillon and his Native American accomplice, Long Panther. Dillon seeks to claim the treasure and the two men conspire to kill Red Hawk so that Apache Kid will bury his father at the burial ground and lead them to it's location. Later that night, Blackjack is at a local saloon spending money and orders a round for everyone in the bar. When Captain Bill Gregory and Aloysius Kare refuse, Dillon takes it as an insult and attempts to start a fight with Kare. However, when Blackjack realizes how good a fighter Aloysius is, he decides to offer him an in with his plot to assassinate Red Hawk. Aloysius accepts the job and eagerly listens as Dillon tells him the details of his plot, unaware that Aloysius Kare is also the Apache Kid. When Dillon leaves, Kare also slips away and changes into his alter-ego. The Apache Kid arrives at the Apache village just in time to stop Long Panther from murdering Red Hawk in his sleep. Informing his father of what transpired, the Kid then rides off to meet with Dillon, changing back into Alyosius Kare. Kare points Dillon on a mock funeral procession to lure him into the sacred graveyard. As the Apache Kid prepares to "bury" his father, he changes back into Aloysius Kare in order to draw Blackjack out. When he does, Red Hawk also appears. Believing that he has seen ghosts, Blackjack thinks he is being attacked by angry spirits and goes completely mad and drops dead of fright, ending his scheme. Apache Kid and Red Hawk then leave Blackjack's body to rot in the cemetery. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Long Panther * Blackjack Dillon Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Cave of Death | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Mountain of Doom! | Synopsis4 = The American south west is rocked by an earthquake, while the local Apaches believe that this has been caused by the gods, renegade Wreck Lasker watches as his coach filled with weapons and ammunition is knocked off a cliff. The Black Rider, who has been in pursuit of Lasker pauses in a nearby town that was ravaged by the earthquake to change into his alter-ego of frontier doctor Matthew Masters, in order to help the injured. Meanwhile, Lasker goes looking for his supplies and runs into some Apache warriors who take him prisoner when he tries to see what they are up to, but he spots some sort of silvery shimmer from the pile of rocks the warriors were near. At the Apache village, Lasker meets with the chief Dead Turtle and agrees to sell them guns that can arm 300 men. The chief tells them that the earthquake has opened them to great material wealth in which he can pay Lasker for his services. Curious, Lasker goes back to where he was captured and shoots some Apache braves carrying sacks of pure silver. Realizing that the earthquake opened up a vein of silver in the area, Lasker takes the mined ore to outlaw Ed Bates and convinces him and his gang to mount up and wipe out the Apaches so they can take control of the silver mine for themselves. Matthew Masters happens by as the battle rages, and with Ed Bates injured by a gunshot wound to the arm, they take the doctor prisoner to force him to treat Bates. There he learns about the plot, and appeals to Ed's greed by telling him that since he is friends with the Apaches, and in revealing that Lasker is trying to double cross them then Ed can claim the all of the silver instead of just getting the 40% cut that Lasker has offered him. However, Lasker gets suspicious of Masters when he is allowed to go. When they both arrive in the Apache village and Masters is busy treating those injured in the earthquake, Lasker tells Dead Turtle that Matthew is in league with Ed Bates. When Dead Turtle and his warriors try to apprehend Masters, he manages to call his horse Ichabod and slip away to change into the Black Rider. He rides to where the battle between the Bates gang and the Apaches, where suddenly another earthquake strikes. This one causes the ground to open up and the entire Bates gang falls to their doom. As Lasker tries to escape he is fatally crushed by falling rocks, ending their threat for good. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Wreck Lasker Other Characters: * * ** Dead Turtles Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}